


Talk Wordy To Me

by Phrenotobe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, UST, the complacency of the learned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/pseuds/Phrenotobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya Maryam knows how to wear business-casual, and to Rose Lalonde, creator of Complacency Of The Learned, it’s infuriating and delightful by turns. Kanaya squares her shoulders and gestures to the delicacies of costuming nearly a hundred wizards of varying age, shape and gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Wordy To Me

**Author's Note:**

> All of the names of these wizards are real alchemists viewable on wikipedia.

She’s got long legs that go on for miles and a mini that perches over her hips as though it’s just capping them off. Kanaya Maryam knows how to wear business-casual, and to Rose Lalonde, creator of Complacency Of The Learned, it’s infuriating and delightful by turns. Kanaya squares her shoulders and gestures to the delicacies of costuming nearly a hundred wizards of varying age, shape and gender. Her tone is official, her outfit pristine, with a splash of striking red up by the starched white of her shirt collar. 

“You were quite specific as to the colours, but I felt that the robes needed to be given further embellishment,” She says, white stick gesturing to the paper pinned to the boards, “I did my own research.”  
She taps two images, before bringing the stick to the front of her body, holding it with long, dark fingers. Rose uncrosses her legs, brushing off her skirt before re-crossing them the other way. Kanaya’s knuckles clench around the stick, lightly bending it in the middle, before she extends her arm again to point to a particular place.  
“It would be foolish not to look in to it. As you can see I am linking Olympiodorus to Agathodaimon through their use of the colour blue and their contrasting themes of fire and water. They are a compliment shown through Zosimos who I am certain you remember uses steam-filled traps-”  
“I do not need a lecture on my own novels, Ms. Maryam. The point, if you please.”  
Kanaya’s back stiffens.  
“I don’t want-” she says, breaking off as she grabs around the small change of her intellectual couch cushions so as not to come off as rude, “Your books are world famous. A background for my opinion and interpretation is necessary.”  
“Is it?” Rose says, giving her a vague smile and an interrogative tip of the head. Kanaya’s stick bends a little further in her hands.  
“I don’t think you want me to go off half-cocked,” she says, not quite as loud.  
“Half or whole cocks, Ms. Maryam. Tell me your grand design. I’m sure you’ve been looking forward to this all week. I know I have.”  
Rose smiles again, enigmatically.  
“Yes,” Kanaya says, a little hint of pride in the optimistic lift of her shoulders, “Blue flame is easy to render, but looks plain without embellishment. I chose to add metallics based upon their rank, although the circle posed an extra difficulty, owing to the twelve equal seats at the table. I know that green and red are limited colours within the movie palette, but I thought that adding touches of certain hues within those colours would allow the people who are already diehard fans of the books to spot their connection to Calmasis at the start of the feature - and their eventual demise at zir hands-”  
“Ms. Maryam, if I may cut in?”  
Kanaya pauses mid-gesture, turning to face her.  
“Is there an issue that I need to correct?” she says.  
Rose uncrosses her legs to stand, and crosses the room.  
“You,” she says, nipping the stick from Kanaya’s artsy fingers and giving her chest a light tap, “You’re coming outside with me. I desire coffee, daylight and good company. I trust that you will prove to be the latter.”  
“Does this mean you agree?”  
Rose inspects the end of the stick, and rolls up on her toes to prod Kanaya’s chin.  
“Provisionally. My treat.”


End file.
